I'll Save You
by JealousGreenEyes
Summary: Damon's dying and Elena's his only hope, but how far will she go to save him?
1. I'll Save You

**Set during the season finale, after Stefan tells Elena that Damon's dying. Stefan doesn't think there's a cure though so he doesn't go looking for one. It may be a bit confusing until you get to the end of this chapter and as always, it's Delena!**

He's dying.

Elena couldn't think about anything apart from that concept. Damon, _her_ Damon, was dying. She didn't even flinch about how she just thought about him as hers, because right now, knowing that he was dying, it was painstakingly obvious that they belonged together, to each other.

Somewhere along the way, they both became dedicated to each other, willing to die to save one another. She had lost her parents, both biological and not, she had to stand and watch her Aunt die a few feet away from her, without being able to do anything, as Jenna lye unmoving on the cold ground only a few days previously. She was_ not_ going to lose someone else that she loved.

Stefan had told her, and somehow she managed to not show how heartbroken she was, instead she told him she wanted to say goodbye to Damon, alone.

Her foot eased off the accelerator only slightly as she turned her car violently into Bonnie's driveway, rushing out of the car, not bothering to take the keys from the ignition she ran to the door, using her full force to slam her fist against the hard wood.

"I'm coming" Bonnie called out sounding agitated, the angry expression left her as she opened the door, shocked at the unruly sight of her friend.

"Elena, what happened?" she asked, pulling her inside and shutting the door behind them.

Elena only now realised she was crying, as Bonnie's outline became blurred. Her hair was tangled from the amount of times she had run her hand anxiously through it on the way over.

"Damon" she managed to say, only then realising she had no time for tears, she needed to be strong.

"What did he do?" Bonnie asked, a hardness overtaking her tone.

"Tyler bit him" she said, she had no time to explain, "I need your help Bonnie"

Bonnie looked shocked for a second then looked at Elena with sympathy "I can't save him Elena, I'm sorry. There's no cure for a werewolf bite" she said softly, even though personally she didn't like Damon if she could have helped she would have, for Elena.

"I know but I… I think I know a way, but you're not going to like it"

…

Elena was right, Bonnie didn't like her idea, but in the end she went along with it, after a lot of begging and tears on Elena's part. At one point Elena had confessed that she couldn't live without him, and as melodramatic as she felt saying it she knew it was true, because she believed that unlike all the other people she had lost, she may actually be able to save him.

So Bonnie agreed, unable to deny Elena of anything after everything she had lost. Blood was dripping from her nose by the time she had finished the spell, and she barely said to Elena that it was complete, before she was rushing out the door.

…

Elena walked slowly through the Boarding House, her breathing laboured after running up the driveway; she descended the stairs towards the basement and braced herself as she looked into the cell.

He was slumped against the wall; she had never seen his face as pale as it was now. The usual spark in his eyes had faded into a look of exhaustion as he stared blankly at the wall. He hadn't even noticed she was there, a sure sign his abilities were deteriorating at an alarming rate.

She felt her chest tighten at the loneliness of the scene before her, unable to just stand by any longer she unbolted the door, well aware of the danger she was putting herself in, but she was past caring.

His head tilted to the side, looking up at her she saw the spark come back into his eyes but it soon disappeared, "You have to go Elena, it's not safe here" his voice was weak, but his eyes held an intensity that was much more stubborn.

She dropped to her knees beside him, pushing his hair away from his face, a look of devastation in her eyes, "You weren't going to tell me, were you?"

"I'm not very good at good-byes" he admitted.

"Why would you do that? Do you not even care?" she demanded, suddenly frustrated by his futile dismissal.

The fire burning so brightly in her eyes made his already disoriented mind even more mixed up. He was no longer lying on the ground of a basement but instead he was in Katherine's bed. He had been trying to persuade her to stop seeing his brother, and to run away with him to get married.

"_How could you say that? I love you both, I will not be forced to choose" she answered, her eyes burning so brightly he felt like his skin would burn with a single glance. Those brown eyes that had seemed playful only seconds before were now filled with a seething rage. _

"I could give you so much more," he murmured, "So much more than Stefan" he grabbed Elena's hand suddenly, seeing Katherine's face, "We could be together, forever Katherine"

"Damon it's me, it's Elena" her voice was urgent as she tried to pry her hand from his steel-grip, even weakened by the bite his hold on her hand was to tight.

"_Forever is a long time, don't make promises you can't keep" she whispered, on top of him suddenly, pinning him to the bed as she left a trail of kisses down his neck. _

Damon pulled Elena closer, his lips lowering to capture her, she fought back, as hard as she could but it was useless. His eyes closed remembering how much he wished Katherine wouldn't do this every time he talked about the future, how much he wished he wouldn't have been so easily distracted.

Then he heard her, Elena's soft pleading whimpers and everything came flooding back. He wasn't in 1864, he was with Elena, holding her so tightly she couldn't move, his lips pressed firmly against hers. He released her immediately and she moved back, trying to catch her breath.

"You should go" he said, turning away from her, no trace of warmth left in his voice, he needed her to go, in case the next memory wasn't as pleasant.

"Damon, I have to tell you somethi-"

"Leave, _now_" he growled, regretting it the second he said it, he had so much he wanted to say to her, but it wasn't fair, he would be being selfish if he told her the truth.

He heard her small gasp and shortly afterwards he heard her get to her feet slowly, stopping at the door to say something, but then thinking better of it she left.

Not bothering with the lock, he was already trapped inside his own body, unable to control his actions, she wasn't about to trap him any further.

…

"How is he?" Elena asked she hadn't been able to tell Stefan about what she asked Bonnie to do earlier; she was too ashamed of what he would say.

"He's getting worse" Stefan said quietly into the receiver of his phone, he had moved Damon from the basement to his room, he was drifting in and out of unconsciousness, but Stefan didn't miss the fact it was Elena's name he was calling out. Stefan sighed heavily, "He wants to see you"

"I'll be there in five" she promised, it wouldn't be long now, and then everything would change.

…

Elena sat on the edge on his bed; her hand trembled softly as she wiped the sweat from his pale face. He opened his eyes to look at her and even that seemed to take a lot of effort on his part.

"I'm so sorry" he whispered.

"Don't be, I know you just didn't want to hurt me"

"Not just for that, for everything. All the things I've done to you, you didn't deserve to be treated that way"

She took hold of his hand, tears threatening to spill at her eyes, "I forgive you"

He opened his arms, and she willing curled up beside him. She knew she had made the right decision, one that she would never doubt; she just hoped he didn't hate her for it.

"Why do you always forgive me?"

She considered this for a second, then said slowly "You do things, things that make me wonder why I bother sometimes but then I realise it's not your fault. Everyone blames you for everything that goes wrong, but they don't know you, not the way I do. You have good intentions Damon, and I just wish I could get you to believe me when I tell you you're not a monster. You can have your humanity back whenever you want it, being a vampire doesn't define who you are, not if you don't let it"

His lips pressed lightly to her temple, and he wished he had time to prove her right, but he could already feel himself drifting, "I want you to be happy Elena, just know that no matter what you'll always be loved. No matter what, I'll always love you" she was no longer able to stop the tears that left her eyes, as she felt his eyelashes brush closed softly against her cheek, the rise and fall of his chest slowing until it was completely still.

In the moment that he lost consciousness, she died.

…

Damon felt his body drift, falling into the unknown, until a golden light emerged around him. The light passed through his skin, awakening his senses, senses he thought were long gone. A feeling of serenity overwhelming him, as his eyes slowly opened.

He looked around him wildly, his heartbeat racing. He froze, his heartbeat _was_ racing. The room was dark, and he was barely able to see, and even when he tried to strain his hearing he could only hear the sharp intake of his own breath. This couldn't be happening. He was…human.

That's when he saw her, lying next to him. Her hair sprawled around her, and she wasn't breathing. "Elena" he called, gripping her by the shoulders, "Wake up, Elena" he begged though he knew it was useless, she didn't have a pulse.

He pulled her onto his lap, wondering how this could have happened; he rocked back and forth, his tears falling from his face on their own accord.

"Elena, please" he whispered, stroking her cheek, kissing her eyelids the same eyelids that refused to open.

He heard a soft rapping on the door, and then Stefan entered, stopping short as he saw Damon holding Elena's limp body in his arms.

"What have you done?" he ran towards her, snatching her body from his arms, "Elena? Elena!" when she didn't reply, he bit deeply into his wrists, the placed the flow of blood over her lips.

"It's useless" Damon said weakly, "She's dead"

"No" Stefan said, then more loudly, "No" the blood fell onto her lips but they never opened.

Damon only minutes ago has wished he could live, but now, it was different, now that he had lost his will to live.

Stefan looked up at him then, his eyebrows drawing together, his head tilting to one side. "Is… that _your_ heart beating?" he felt ridiculous even saying the words, it was impossible.

Damon nodded slowly, "I don't know how…"

"I do"

They both looked up, away from Elena's peaceful expression to see Bonnie standing in the doorway.

"She's going to be fine" she said, coming closer.

"She is?" Damon asked bewildered, not wanting to be too hopeful just yet.

"She came to me today, she wanted me to put a spell on her, to bind her soul to your body, sort of like what John did for her, so when you were dying her soul would leave her body and go to yours"

They were both speechless as they looked from Bonnie to Elena, "She still has your blood in her system; she's planning on coming back, as a vampire"

"You let her go through with it?" Damon demanded.

"It was her choice, if I didn't she would have never forgiven me"

"And what if she doesn't have enough of Damon's blood left in her system?" Stefan asked, unable to control the anger in his voice.

"It was only a few days ago, I was sure to check before I did the spell"

"Wait, let me get this straight, I'm human and Elena's going to be a vampire and… she gave me her _soul_?"

Stefan tensed at that, she hadn't been willing to become a vampire to be with him but she did it to save his brother?

Bonnie nodded tersely, like Stefan not really warming up to the idea, "Looks like you owe her, _big_ time"


	2. And I Will Try To Fix You

**Chapter 2**

Damon leaned against the wall outside the room Elena was currently in, sleeping. Well not exactly sleeping more transitioning but it brought him more comfort to think of her as resting instead. After an argument with Stefan he was banished from entering the actual room. His younger brother was deeply on edge due to his girlfriend giving up her soul for his brother and after hearing Damon's unending amount of questions to Bonnie about why and how Elena decided to save him he had demanded Damon to leave.

Damon was now silently fuming refusing to move from outside the room, if he was still a vampire he would have thrown Stefan out of the house for even speaking to him like that but he knew very well that he was now in a position he could never remember being in before; he was weaker than _Stefan._ He shuddered at the thought, before sighing deeply.

He still couldn't comprehend that Elena had given up her soul for him even after refusing only weeks before to become a vampire to save herself. Control was a hard thing to maintain when you barely had any to begin with. Now how could he control himself around her? How could he pretend to not love her after she under took something as life-changing as becoming a vampire. Giving up her dream of marrying and growing old with someone she loved. Giving up the chance to have children she always thought she would have. Giving up the things she didn't want to give up to be Stefan… God she knew how to mess up a guys head.

One minute she hates him the next she's giving up everything for him. It was too much information to process for a human mind.

His stomach growled, causing him to growl back from deep in his throat, his teeth clenched together. He missed his strength, his speed but mostly the knowledge that if Elena needed him he could be there. Now she was at the other side of the door and he couldn't even enter.

Well she'd finally managed to do the impossible, he thought, laughing shortly. After trying so hard for him to regain his humanity, she managed to hand it to him on a silver platter.

He was starting to feel lightheaded, the lack of food and sleep catching up to his now weakened body. He had enough of this! A slow smile spread across his lips as a plan formed in his head. He pushed himself up from the wall, tugging to fix his shirt he made his way down the hallway, slipping on his leather jacket and grabbing his car keys before opening the door. With one last glance upstairs, he rushed out determined to make things right before Elena woke up.

…

Stefan paced the floor anxiously, as Bonnie sat in the chair next to Elena's bed, reading over the spell for the tenth time ensuring she'd done everything right. She looked up a few times, stealing glimpses at Stefan. He didn't look particularly pleased, his jaw firmly clenched, his eyes had darkened and were now narrowed on the floor, sometimes his vampire speed would kick in as he paced back and forth repetitively. She doubted he even was aware he was doing it.

He stopped and they both locked gazes as they heard the door closing downstairs.

"Looks like Damon didn't stay very long" Bonnie commented bitterly, "Must be feeling guilty"

Stefan laughed humourlessly, "Damon doesn't feel guilt, I have doubts he's capable of feeling anything other than his usual anger and resentment"

Bonnie nodded, not needing to correct him, she agreed Damon wasn't one to show very many emotions but she did know for sure he was somehow different with Elena.

"Why did she do this?" he asked suddenly, staring intently at Elena's still body, "After all he's done to her". Bonnie wasn't sure he was even talking to her anymore but answered anyway.

"You would have done the same yourself if you could have"

He ignored her comment, rushing on, "Sometimes I think it'd be best for everyone if I just left." He mused, finally sitting down, at the edge of the bed, "I know he loves her; it'd be harder for me to understand if he didn't love her. I just don't get why she loves _him._"

He reaches out touching her face softly, his fingertips tracing her jaw line with remorse. "I've nearly done it a few times, just gathering my things and disappearing. Then I'd think of how hurt she'd be if she found out that I left without saying goodbye but every time I try to say goodbye I realise without her I'd lose myself. I know for sure all the effort I put in trying to stay off human blood would be lost completely. Is that selfish of me?"

"No" Bonnie answers quickly not needing time to ponder on it, "You love her Stefan, so much so that you've come to depend on her, and I know for a fact she loves you too"

"It's not enough though is it" he smiles sadly, showing Bonnie a side she'd never seen to the brooding vampire she thought she knew well. "She didn't even tell me she was planning to do this and you know why? Because I would have stopped her and she knows that all too well. I'd risk my life any day to save Damon but I wouldn't let her risk her life for him because that would prove all my fears aren't just paranoid insecurities."

The vampire and the witch were silent as they watched Elena, the once normal teenager who had suffered a terrible loss which had lead to even more despair as the years past, the same girl who somehow had managed to fall in love along the way. Her heart being torn so greatly between the two Salvatore brothers and soon it was clear she would have to choose.

…

The sky had darkened since Damon set out on his travels. His car only slowing when he arrived at his destination, he parked and ran to the buildings entrance in front of him. He rapped his fists against the wooden door of the flat he hoped was the right one, going on knowledge learned from acquaints, the kind of people who were wanted dead for knowing more than they should.

He was impatient as he waited an answer, when the door finally opened he was meet with a smile which quavered slightly.

"Damon?" Elijah asked, shocked that the vampire he had already regarded as dead as soon as he heard the news of him receiving a fatal bite, was now standing in front of him looking healthy other than the minor paleness of his skin due to malnutrition. He was more shocked however by the continuous thumping coming from Damon's chest.

"I need a favour"

Elijah nodded; stepping aside he extended his arm welcoming him in as if on instinct his etiquette took over as he studied Damon curiously, "Come in"

Damon did but shook his head when Elijah gestured for him to have a seat on the oddly modern looking furniture; he was expecting a more rustic interior but discarded that thought. More important matters needed to be discussed. "I don't have much time" he explained but before he could go on Elijah interrupted.

"Let me guess" Elijah began, walking in slow circles around Damon, "A soul transfer spell, right?" he continued without needing confirmation, "Which is next to impossible if the person giving up their soul is not a hundred percent willing, it wouldn't even work if that person was compelled to _be_ willing." He recited knowing the terms of the spell quite well. "And lets be honest you don't have the best reputation for being particularly liked, do you Damon? So that would leave one human, I suppose; the doppelganger."

"Elena" Damon corrected possessively.

"Yes, Elena." He said, finally stopping his circling to stand in front of Damon. "So what is it that you want my help with?" Damon cringed at the words, asking for help wasn't something he liked doing.

"I want to give her soul back to her…"

"…And you want me to turn you back into a vampire" Elijah finished as if he could read his mind.

"Is it possible?" he questioned.

"Very, but why should I exactly?"

Damon's teeth grinded together, all hope of Elijah being of any help disappearing, he was not prepared to grovel.

"I don't appreciate my time being wasted Damon, speak now or I shall be forced to treat you like any other human who comes to my home demanding favours" Elijah's voice was low, his threat clear. He didn't scare Damon however, he was past the point of caring for his own life there was just one life he truly wanted to save. At that moment Damon imagined Elena awakening, spending the rest of eternity despising him and that thought terrified him way more than Elijah ever could. She had managed to break him.

Elijah watched on the sidelines as Damon slowly began to unravel before him, his darkened, tired eyes became softer, his shoulders slumping at the thought of failing her. His words came freely, not needing to be forced any longer as he spoke the words he wished he could have said to her.

"I love her. Is that not reason enough? Should I just sit back and admit defeat, just accept that I'm the reason all her choices have been taken away from her?"

_He thought of what had been going through her head when Bonnie was chanting the spell, as she forced herself to forget all her dreams she had for the future. _

"In fact if you choose to not turn me I would be content if I knew I could save her from this life. You know what it's like, it's not something to go into blindly, she'd not ready."

_He couldn't imagine having to put her through what he had been through, forced to become something he had never truly wanted, the strength she would need just to control her urges, the pain she would feel in the back of her throat every time she refused herself in indulging. The fear that would run through her veins at the thought of putting her family and friends in danger just by merely being in their presence. The thought left a bitter taste in his mouth._

"Just _please _save her, I know I don't deserve mercy but she does."

Silence descended heavily on the room and for a second Damon was seconds for discarding his pride entirely and dropping to his knees to beg. Slowly however, a smile formed on Elijah's lips, he'd never seen such an act of bravery to such extents and while Damon may not have known this, Elijah was well and truly impressed.

"Then what are we waiting for? It's about time you were a vampire again"

**Ahhh! Damon just begged for help, what has the world come to! Much more Delena in the next chapter, hope you liked it. Let me know what you think! **


	3. It's All For You

**Chapter 3**

Damon smiled. Not an arrogant smile, or a mocking smile but a genuine smile of gratitude and relief. It was the closest Elijah was going to get to a thank you.

"I'll phone Bonnie" he said, wasting no time.

"No need, your not the only one with a witch" Elijah pulled his phone from his pocket, excusing himself he moved into a room further down the hallway. Damon heard him talking but couldn't make out the full conversation with his human hearing.

Elijah returned minutes later and moved towards the open-plan kitchen, Damon moved towards him watching as he pulled a dagger from the inside of his suit pocket. He held it by its intricately carved handle, putting a glass below his wrist; he moved the sharp point along the inside of his arm. He made the cut deep to keep it open for longer, Damon could already see the edges closing up as the blood trickled down into the glass below.

Elijah repeated the process until the glass was nearly full to the brim; he pushed it closer to the edge where Damon was standing. "You know changing from an original's blood is a bit different than the first time you became a vampire"

Damon raised his eyebrows warily looking suspiciously at the red velvety drink before him, "When you say different?" he prompted.

"I mean you'll be stronger than a new born vampire, much stronger than you were before the wolf bite, faster too. I bet you'll be happy to know your previous sire will be not even half as powerful as you will be." Damon smiled at this, hundreds of different ways he could take advantage of this flooding his thoughts. Stronger than Katherine, huh he liked the sound of that. Somehow though he found himself thinking of how much better he could protect Elena from supernatural threats and obviously how he was going to throw Stefan out of every room he entered, because he was still pissed at Stefan for not allowing him to see Elena. "It has other perks too, but I would only ever turn someone I trust completely."

Elijah looked at him seriously, "Honestly I don't trust you as much as I would like to, but for Elena's sake I will help you out, but don't break my trust Damon, or you will regret it."

Damon resisted the urge of rolling his eyes, swallowed the lump in his throat and uttered quietly, "I'm… grateful for you doing this"

"I'm sorry; I didn't quite hear that, could you repeat it?" Elijah joked, laughing at the murderous glare he received from Damon. There was a knock on the door at that moment; Elijah looked pointedly at the glass, "Drink up, unless you're having second thoughts" he said making his way to open the door.

Damon raised the glass to his lips without hesitation; it didn't smell as appealing as it would have only days previously but he drunk it anyway. The bittersweet taste of what would save Elena's life warmed his body, already making him feel less like the weak human he had become.

Damon slammed the empty glass back down onto the counter as Elijah re-entered followed by a woman who looked so familiar Damon could have sworn she was related to Bonnie. Her eyes held the same calculating look, always measuring each situation carefully only the woman's held a lot more knowledge.

"Damon, this is-" Elijah began.

"No, no names" the witch demanded, moving past Elijah with authority that could only be gained through years of dealing with vampires. "If this doesn't work, I don't want my name to be tarnished"

"Do it right and you'll have nothing to worry about" Damon replied dryly, already not to keen on this witch, another similarity she shared with Bonnie, he noted.

She narrowed her eyes at him, hands moving to rest firmly on her hips. Elijah moved between them, stopping their stare down, "Let's begin, shall we?"

The witch, who Damon had decided to call Witchy the Second, let out a loud sigh, moving to the centre of the room she moved back the heavy wooden coffee table with little effort. She began laying out candles around the floor, as soon as she was done she clicked her fingers smiling in satisfaction as the lights turned off and the candles light immediately.

She pointed towards the middle of the circle of candles she had created; "On the ground" she ordered not looking at Damon. Elijah gave him a threatening look as he made his way towards the centre halting the remark that was seconds from leaving his lips.

Damon lay down on the ground, flat on his back. "This isn't going to work if you're not completing willing. Are you sure you want to do this?" she questioned.

Damon closed his eyes; a small smile graced his lips as the candlelight reflected off his pale skin, "I'm sure"

Without any further questions the witch began to recite the spell, leaning forward slightly while kneeling down on the ground she chanted the memorised spell, her head bowed.

Damon felt it happen gradually, realising this was what Elena must have felt while giving him her soul. Little by little he offered up his soul to her. Images of her were appearing in his mind; the first time he saw her, the first time she smiled at him, her laugh echoed through his mind, the beautiful melody overwhelming his senses. The feel of her soft hand caressed his, images of her in his many dreams appeared, her hair flowing freely as she ran through fields, laughing as she jumped into his arms. She was his free spirit, she was his world.

Her small body wrapped in his arms was the memory he held onto as he felt himself fading away, until finally there was nothing left to give.

…

As the early morning sun began to rise, so did Elena's chest as she inhaled deeply. She sat abruptly upright, pushing herself up onto her elbows, "Damon" she breathed out in a rush.

Stefan was at her side in seconds, his arms enfolding her, "Elena, your awake" Stefan sighed in relief, ignoring the fact it was his brother she had called for.

Bonnie roused from her sleep in the chair beside the bed, the Grimoire that was perched on her lap clamoured to the floor as Bonnie bounded to her feet. Tears of happiness gathering in her eyes, for a few horrible hours she had worried she had done something wrong and that her best friend's eyes would never open again.

"I have to go" Elena announced, attempting to get off the bed suddenly. Stefan grabbed her quickly however, his curious gaze boring down on her.

"Elena, you cant, first you have to feed" he said quietly reaching for the glass of blood he had poured from a blood bag to have prepared for her.

"Something's not right with Damon, I can feel it" She couldn't explain how she knew this but she did.

"We know, he's a human again, remember?" Bonnie asked, as her and Stefan exchanged worried glances.

Elena shook her head, "No he isn't" she protested.

"Elena, look at me" Stefan held her chin to get her to remain still, as she struggled to push him off her. She needed to see Damon. She had to know he was ok. "You're transitioning, if you don't drink you'll _die_" he emphasised hoping he could bring her out of her delusional state.

"Listen to me" she begged, staring into his eyes in the hopes he would see she was not crazy, "Just listen" she whispered.

"Elen-" Bonnie began but Stefan held up his hand to silence her. Stefan's face transformed into a look of awe as he looked intensely down at Elena. Each thump from her heart pounding through his mind, he held his hand over her chest to make sure he wasn't the one imagining things. A gasp flew from his mouth, before he took a few steps backwards, his forehead creasing wondering in earnest how this could have possibly happened.

Elena took his moment of shock as an opportunity, jumping out of the bed so quickly that she felt faint. She ignored the feeling however, not wasting a second as she ran from the room, quickly running downstairs for the exit, leaving Bonnie and Stefan behind, both so stunned it took them a while to realise they needed to try stop her.

By that time however, she was already pulling out of the driveway, wearing only the pair of pyjama shorts and tank top Bonnie had changed her into as she 'slept'. Her car screeched as she manoeuvred it out through the long driveway. The sun was blocked by dark clouds that were threatening to pour and just as she raced down the road, they did just that. The rain pelted onto her windshield furiously as her window wipers swept back and forth swiftly though not quickly enough as the rain started to lash down harder.

She didn't know exactly where she was going only that she was going in the right direction. He must have done something she reasoned with herself, she should have known he wouldn't just let her save him like that; he would have to be the one to save her. She was furious with him, if he had sacrificed himself in anyway to save her she would never forgive him. At the same time though she hoped so much that he was ok.

She could feel in her soul that something had changed with him; maybe they were connected now after sharing souls.

Her hands trembled suddenly, her whole body tingling and it felt like a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. Her heart filled with joy, he was alive he just _had_ to be!

…

Damon gasped for air; jolting upright he looked around to see Elijah in an armchair drinking from a glass of whiskey. He could do with one of them; actually he wouldn't mind the whole bottle, Damon shook of these thoughts when he saw the witch moving around him picking up the candles. He didn't have to ask them, he just knew that it had worked somehow he knew Elena was alive.

The witch stacked the candles on the table moving back towards Damon to knell beside him. Elijah moved closer too, "The blood of a witch is powerful Damon. Don't make me regret this" he warned. The witch extended her arm to Damon, a bitter look on her face. Damon didn't understand why she was going through with this, maybe because she was scared of Elijah if not she must have owed him big time.

Damon looked at Elijah first who nodded. Damon listened to the witch's heartbeat, focusing on the way her heart pumped blood through her veins. His face transformed, the veins under his eyes became prominent, and his fangs sank through his gums.

"Don't worry" he smirked, "This won't hurt" he brought her arm to his lips, "Much" he said before sinking his teeth into her arm. He could taste the power in her blood however it wasn't exactly the most delicious blood he had ever tasted or the most desirable, and it definitely didn't smell as appealing as Elena's.

He pulled back; his face began to return to his usual features with ease. The witch threw him a disgusted look as he licked her blood off his lips and winked at her. She pulled her arm back and stood, moving close to Elijah and asking in a low tone, with a stern expression, "Are we even yet?"

Elijah thought about her question before his lips tightened into a thin line, "Not yet, no"

She nodded not going to protest any further, she grabbed her things and left, the front door closing with more force than it required.

Damon ignored their exchange, getting to his feet; he felt a surge of energy running through him. The clarity of is vision was heightened so much so that he could see every spec of dust that hovered around the room. His head tilted to the side, from the distance he could hear the engine of a car speeding through the roads, getting closer.

Somehow he knew it was her. She was looking for him. She was alive, it worked! He moved towards the door quickly, walking backwards when he got closer to the door, he smirked back at Elijah, "I guess I owe you, right?"

Elijah smiled slightly, hearing the car pull up outside, he was reminded of Katherine and the extent of his love for her at one stage of his existence. Would he have loved her enough to give up his soul, would she have done the same for him? "I'll let this pass as a favour this time"

Damon was gone the second Elijah finished his sentence, but Elijah didn't miss the smile that was spread widely across his face.

…

Elena pulled up outside of an unknown building, just knowing she was at the right place. The rain was unrelenting as she stepped out of her car, her bare feet freezing against the rough ground. Her clothes were soaked through instantly, but she didn't care.

The door of the building opened when she had closed her car door. Her heart leaped as she saw him, her heart had been slowly breaking since she heard of his fatal bite but seeing him now frozen in the doorway as his crystal eyes watched her intensely, she felt her heart slowly mend.

Before she could register what was happening, she was running towards him. She embraced the rain as tears began to run down her face. She ran into his open arms, he lifted her off her feet preventing her feet from touching the cold ground. She wrapped her legs around his waist, burying her chest into the warm leather of his jacket, breathing in his intoxicating scent.

His strong arms held her tightly; a low chuckle emerged from his lips, his warm breath tickling her skin.

"I thought I'd lost you" she whispered, her voice thick with emotion.

"Please, you can't get rid of me that easily" he tightened his hold on her, hoping this moment would never end.

She still had so many questions to ask him, but right now she was just glad he was here.

"How'd you know I was here?" he asked.

"I have no idea" she confessed.

"I do." She pulled back to look at him, his piercing eyes were warm a light smile on his face, "Don't you know what this means?" He smirked, staring down at her possessively, "We're soul mates"

**Merry Christmasssss…! I hope you enjoyed my gift to you all, please give me the best present ever and let me know what you thought of this chapter! Oh yeah, …and a Happy new year!**


	4. The Ultimatum

**Chapter 4**

_Ah there it is, the incredibly shock that flashes through her eyes when she realises that maybe just maybe we were made for each other, but before long she always seems to be able to cover it. _Damon thought to himself as Elena tried to laugh off his statement.

Her rationality seemed to be coming back to her slowly as she looked down at her legs, wrapped tightly around his waist, a flush of colour rose to her cheeks.

She gasped she Damon moved her in his arms, carrying her bridal style to his car to prevent her feet from touching the cold ground. "Wait" she managed but before she could protest he interrupted.

"I'll come back for your car later" he promised. Less than a second after placing her inside his car and closing the passenger door of his car he was around the other side of the car, getting in.

He pulled a blanket from the backseat wrapping it around her, as she averted her gaze. "What happened in there?" she asked as he leaned back in his seat.

"No big deal, long story short it involved a witch, a soul transfer spell and the blood of an original. Oh yeah, and my death… again" he shrugged, turning the car on, put only to warm up the car remembering one of them could be severely affected by the cold air and dripping wet clothes.

"Yeah, no big deal then" she replied to his surprise her tone was playful.

"Yeah I also have these insanely awesome, enhanced powers." He added with a signature smirk.

She rolled her eyes, "You mean like um I don't know… enhanced strength, speed and the ability to compel humans" she asked sarcastically.

He sighed dramatically, "Yes _obviously, _but even better, more strength and speed than normal. Huh, I may even be able to compel vampires…This should be fun" his eyes practically light up, even in the dark shadows that the nearby buildings were casting on the car she could still she his pale blue eyes brighten.

He looked at her then, a scheming look growing in those bright aqua eyes of his, "I may even have some extra super natural power now, you know like that guy in the twilight?"

"Edward?" she supplied, raising her eyebrows incredulously.

"Yeah that's the one, maybe I can read minds" he pondered, turning the full power of his gaze on her as he looked at her slyly, "Say Elena, want to help me find out?"

She pulled the blanket around her tighter, the intoxicating smell of his cologne filling her senses. She could feel his gaze still on her, making the hair of the back of her neck stand up, she glanced over at him then sighed turning her body towards him, "You're being serious?"

"Sure, why not?" he moved closer to her now. Suddenly she wasn't freezing cold anymore; in fact she was too warm. The car was too enclosed. She was finding it hard to breathe properly.

Her body was unnerving still as he reached out to place his hand on both sides of her head. "Close your eyes" he whispered.

"Dam-" She stopped, the pleading, slightly adorable, look in his eyes shutting her up, she inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. Her heartbeat had quickened much to his amusement.

"Ok, focus on something." He instructed his eyes scanning every inch of her face, taking this rare opportunity to just watch her. Her long, dark eyelashes fluttered ever so slightly against the creamy flesh of her face. Blood had rushed to her cheeks when he had touched her and now it outlined her sculpted, olive-toned cheekbones. His gaze moved to her lips, she was biting her plump, red lips nervously waiting for him to continue. He couldn't stop looking at her mouth, so perfect, just asking to be kissed. He shook away these thoughts, as her breaths became shorter, waiting for him to say something, anything.

"Elena" he gasped in shock, her eyes flying open widening in shock, could it be possible? She wondered, could he really have read her thoughts? Did he really know it was him she was thinking about, did he finally now know how difficult it had been for her to think of anything or anyone less other than him for the last few months?

"Such naughty thoughts, if you really want to do those kind of things to me all you have to do is ask." He said vulgarly, a lewd smile on his lips.

She visibly relaxed at not being caught; offering him a small smile but her heartbeat didn't slow as she took into account his proximity. Damon was always invading her personal space, but never to this extent. His hands were still laced through her hair, his face inches from her own. Her legs were pushed up onto his so much that she was practically sitting in his lap.

Noticing this at the same moment they both looked up at each other and Elena felt herself getting lost in his gaze. The tension between them growing until it was almost suffocating.

This was the moment.

The moment that had been silently brewing since they first met, what seemed like an eternity ago now.

It was all too much now that it could not be ignored. Call it a connection, soul mates or fate. Whatever it was became clear in those few seconds that neither one of them could go any longer pretending there wasn't something between them.

He felt himself move first, the slightest movement towards her; there gaze not faltering as she closed the distance between them.

There lips collided and the built up suspense and passion that they had been reigning in for so long was finally released. The kiss brought them to new highs, a high Damon had never even reached during feeding from a human after near-starvation.

Her soft lips crushed against his desperately, her hands automatically wrapping around his neck, her finger sinking into his thick hair, pulling him closer.

His hands moved to her waist, pulling her fully onto his lap. His teeth pulled gently on her bottom lip, releasing a soft moan from her mouth, a beautiful sound that he would cherish for all eternity. Her tongue trailed along his lips and he granted her access, their tongues exploring each others with unrefined need.

They finally parted for air; Elena struggled to catch her breath as she stared at him. He watched various emotions pass over her face in those few precious seconds; Shock. Guilt. Lust. Confusion. She settled on angry.

In a passionate fit of fury she pushed herself from his strong hold, and when he refused to let go she battered wildly at his chest. His fingers locked around her wrists in an unshakable hold, though she still thrashed about fiercely.

He waited patiently as her anger slowly faded her struggling seizing as tears rose to her eyes. "I'm so sorry" she stuttered, he released her hand and she raised it to his face, touching it as if he was made of glass.

"Believe it or not, I've been through a lot more painful fights" he laughed in a hope to lighten the mood. He hated seeing her upset; he hated it even more when it was him who had caused her tears.

"No, I don't mean for that. I promised myself I wouldn't do this. I don't want to lead you on Damon; I don't want to be like _her_."

He sighed heavily, how many times would he have to tell her? She could never be like Katherine. She was a hundred times the woman Katherine could ever be.

Her head rested on his chest and he stroked her back, his fingertips trailing slowly over her thin layer of clothing. "I could make you so happy Elena" he whispers, his eyes shut tight, "I'd change my whole identity to be with you"

She turned her head slightly, her damp eyes staring up at him; "Patience isn't my strong point, Elena" he looked down at her then with unmasked, raw emotions.

In that instant everything fell into place.

He loved her.

"I can't wait forever"

She had been waiting for this, the ultimatum. The biggest decision she would probably ever have to make.

Stefan or Damon?


	5. I Feel Your Heartbeat

**Chapter 5**

Stefan poured himself a glass of Damon's whiskey, usually he only drank this when his blood lust was too much to handle which seemed to be more often than normal but tonight he was drinking to calm his nerves. What was she thinking just running off like that on her own? He was slightly relieved though that she was still human, even though he didn't exactly know how that happened. He had tried calling her house phone so many times he lost count but somehow he knew where she was; with his brother.

He poured the burning liquid into his mouth revelling in the sting it trailed down his throat. He was not going to think about them together. However that seemed to be easier said than done.

The glass he was holding was suddenly hit out of his hand hitting the wall with resounding smash and leaving a trail of the whiskey dripping down the wall onto the thousands of scattered pieces of glass. He looked at his empty hand then his body whipped around, scanning the room with darkened eyes. Damon stood before him his eyes staring back with just as much venom as he received.

"Didn't I tell you to leave my liquor alone, Stefan?"

Stefan's angry expression changed to shock as he listened intently for the beat of a heart. The little colour left in his face drained when he realised Damon's heartbeat was non-existent.

"How the hell-" he started quietly his brow creasing before Damon cut him off.

"I think we have some unresolved issues to work out, don't you?" Damon asked beginning to circle around his brother. "Say like how you kicked me out of my own room this morning?"

"You don't scare me Damon, I don't know how you managed to get turned so quickly but just remember you're a new born. I still have more than a hundred years on you"

Damon rolled his eyes, "I want an apology" he states seriously, "Or else"

Stefan's looked at him quizzically before laughing "Don't be ridiculous, I'm not sorry for kicking you out, I'd do it again in a heartbeat. In fact maybe you should leave now Damon, Elena's perfectly safe you no longer have a reason to stay"

Damon's jaw clenched his fists twitching to strike out at his brother instead however he looked him in the eyes until Stefan's dilated. "Leave the room Stefan and don't come back in here until I say so. Understand?"

Stefan nodded stiffly, retreating to the doors of the living room and out to the hallway. He turned viciously once he was out his eyes wide with shock as he registered what just happened.

"Did you just compel me?" he growled in disbelief as Damon saunters to the door with a pleased smirk on his lips and a glass filled to the brim with bourbon in his hand.

"Why yes, I believe I did. Next time you may want to take my warnings a bit more seriously."

Stefan moved forward, ready to attack when what felt like an invisible barrier slammed into his chest pushing him backwards. He hissed in frustration as Damon raised the glass to his lips, "Cheers" he murmurs with a don't-try-mess-with-me-again smirk before sinking the contents off the glass.

…

Elena pulled on the first pair of pyjamas she could find, realising just how exhausting soul-transferring could be. She lay in her bed, refusing to think of her new found bond with Damon what had he called it? Soul mates. She tried to forget about their kiss, and the spark between them she could no longer deny. She pushed the image of the hurt expression on Stefan's face out of her mind when she had run off to find Damon. Instead she thought of her Aunt Jenna and her mum and how much she needed them right now to help her understand the unidentified emotions brewing below her surface.

Her phone rang interrupting her thoughts and she reached for it glad of the distraction.

"Hello?" she answered tiredly before checking whose number it was.

"Elena" Stefan's relieved voice made her chest tighten in guilt. Had Damon told him about their kiss? Was he annoyed she had just run off and not bothered to call when she got home? She held her face in her hands, angry with herself for forgetting to call.

"Oh Stefan- I'm so sorry I should have rang or-"

"No it's fine, I'm just glad you're ok" he interrupts, "You are ok aren't you?"

_No, I'm the complete opposite of ok. _"Yeah, I'm ok" she lied. "How about you?" she asked hoping to steer the topic of conversation away from her.

"Not great, Damon's seems to have gained some new powers" He sighs, "We can talk about that later you should get some rest, it's been a long day" _You don't know the half of it_ she thinks to herself biting her tongue to keep her thoughts safely in her mind instead of speaking out loud.

"Yeah it has, good night Stefan" she murmurs.

"Good night, I love you"

She stopped breathing, remaining quiet for only a few seconds but he still noticed. "Yeah, same here" she whispered finally, guilt clawing at her conscious.

She hung up, closing her eyes shut tightly and drawing the blankets over her head. Sleep did not seem to come as easily as she had hoped for that night.

_He was leaning over her, his knees on either side on her hips, his crystal blue eyes bright even in her darkened bedroom. This was a dream. She knew it was a dream. That's what made it so thrilling. She didn't have to control herself around him in her dreams or worry about the repercussions of her actions._

_His hands were placed at both sides of her head. He leaned down closer, so close she could feel his warm breath on her lips. "I can't wait forever" his voice echoed through her mind his eyes daring her to move._

_She didn't hesitate, arching upward to close the distance between them, her hands tangling in his hair pulling him closer. And there it was, the explosion that always occurred within her, as if he was igniting a fire inside of her, making his mark on her soul. _

She gasped deeply as she woke up; the room was still dark lightened only by the moonlight coming in through the open window. Elena looked at the window for a few seconds before a few things registered in her mind. For starters she never kept her window open at night ever since she found out about the existence of vampires. Secondly someone was watching her. She turned in her bed, heart beat stammering as she met his icy blue gaze.

"Damon" she said in the way that only she could. The one word that could have a thousand meanings which he found hard to decipher, sometimes it was a warning and on a rare occasion it was a sentiment of happiness to see him but mainly used on the majority of the times were he surprised her.

"You shouldn't be here" she says softly.

"I know" he whispers.

"I'm wearing vervain" she states.

His eyebrows rose in confusion, he's well aware of this fact. "As you should be?" he says unsure of her reason for bringing this up.

"I mean, you can't get into my mind when I'm wearing it can you? Is that parts of your new powers, does vervain have no effect anymore?" her eyes widen with panic, did he give her that dream just to torture her?

In the dim lighting she can see realisation take over his features, the dark planes of his smooth skin lifting as his lips curve into a smirk. "No but I wish I would have looked into your mind, what were you dreaming of?" he asks, his theory confirmed as a flush of colour rushes to her cheeks.

Her blush deepened as she realised he can see her clearly in the dark; there was no way to hide her tell-tale sign of embarrassment. "What were you dreaming of?" he asks moving to lean on his elbow.

"Nothing" she looks down at her hands, mortified by the way this conversation is going.

"What were you dreaming of, Elena?" he asks again, this time his voice is husky. Her breathing stops as she forces herself to meet his gaze. His eyes have darkened, somehow managing to gave her a look more erotic and intimidate than ever before.

"You" she hears herself say, not longer in control of her own voice. This is what he does to her; he unravels her to the core.

"What happened in it?" he asked, not smirking anymore but trying to refrain from smiling instead.

She hesitated for a second looking at the lips that she had dreamed about on more than just one occasion. "You were leaning over me" she began slowly, unable to look him in the eye. Before she could continue his body left the space he was seconds ago.

He looked down at her, in the same position as he had been in her dream. Her breathing grew heavy, her chest rising and falling deeply in anticipation.

"Like this?" he murmured. She nodded unable to talk.

His fingers trailed up her arms before pinning her arms at either side of her head. She frowned wanting to be able to reach out and touch him. He smiled down at her, lifting one hand to smooth out the lines in her forehead until she stopped frowning and just gazed up at him instead.

His lips moved to her neck, not kissing her but touching his lips against her skin. He was a predator. He had the ability to smell fear but she surprised him, he didn't scare her. His teeth skimmed playfully up her neck not breaking through her skin.

Her eyes were glazed when he looked at her, before placing a chaste kiss on the corner of her mouth.

"I have enough of your guilt on my conscious for one day" he murmured, "but we will finish this one day" he promised and before she could blink he was gone. Immediately she missed the weight of his body on hers, but there's something else. Like an invisible pull inside her that makes her chest tighten whenever he leaves.

What was she doing? She wondered in frustration hiding her face in her pillow.

…

Elena entered the boarding house just like she would on most days, without knocking. Only now walking through the huge wooden doors had her heartbeat racing. What if Damon was in? What would she say to him? Would he expect her to have chosen between them already?

"Stefan?" she called, her voice coming out more quietly than she had intended but she knew he would hear no matter what part of the house he was in.

She sat in the living room, slightly relieved to see Damon wasn't in there keeping his liquor cart company.

"Elena" Stefan smiled warmly, which made things even worse, making her mind conjure up images of Damon leaning in closer...his lips so close... She shook her head in a vain attempt to stop thinking of him.

She watched Stefan, standing in the doorway but he didn't make a move to come any closer. _Oh god_ she thought, _he knows! Damon must have told him and now he can't even bear to be in the same room as me. _

She stood up quickly about to beg for his forgiveness or at least try to explain but he spoke before she had the chance.

"Damon's gone all alpha male and compelled me to stay out of the living room as punishment for kicking him out yesterday." He explained rolling his eyes.

Waves of relief rolled through her body, "Oh, I'm sure he'll get over it sooner or later". She didn't know if it was her wrecked nerves or just the absurdity of Stefan not being able to enter his own living room but she found herself biting her lip to contain her laughter.

"What happened yesterday?" he asked finally, unable to wait any longer.

She edged closer to him, walking slowly, serious once again. "Well, after the…uh transfer, Damon transferred my soul back to me before I could complete the transformation. He drunk Elijah's blood beforehand…" she trailed off as he nodded.

"So that's why he's able to compel me, with the blood of an original inside him. I dread to think of what else he can do"

"Stefan, there's something else I have to tell you. After I left to find Damon-" This was it, she decided, it was no or never because she couldn't lie to him any longer and she couldn't let him find out from anyone else.

"Wait" he interrupted.

"But I-" she frowned in confusion but he simply took hold of her hand.

"Please, don't tell me, whatever it is I don't think I want to know."

"I don't understand"

"I know" he rushed on, "I'm being selfish, just answer me one question"

She tried to talk but couldn't so she nodded instead, feeling unsteady on her feet.

"Do you love him?" she stared at him like a deer in the headlights, "Do you love Damon?" he clarified but she already knew what he meant.

He wanted to know something she didn't even know herself.

"I love you" she whispered, unable to look him in the eye.

He cupped her chin with his hand forcing her to look at him, he was gentle but there was a desperate look in his eyes, "Do you love Damon?"

"I…I don't know" she stuttered, there was a look of dismay in his eyes but he covered it quickly.

He sighed deeply, "I don't think I can share you Elena. I know it's selfish but I been through this before and no matter how hard I tried it was never enough; knowing that the person you love loves not just you but someone else. I can't go through that again especially not with you because I love you so much more than I ever loved Katherine." He let go of her chin, "I hate putting you in this position but it's either me or him Elena until then I think we should just be friends."

…

Elena drove through the familiar streets leading back to her house. The radio was up full blast but she barely even noticed. Her heart was still racing, her mind numb. Did Stefan just break up with her? She reasoned that it wasn't the end of their relationship she could always turn her car back around and run to him, tell him she loved him and only him. But she didn't. She kept driving.

"_I can't wait forever" _Damon's voice echoed through her mind followed shortly by Stefan's, "_It's either me or him"._

Time was running out. She had to choose quickly before she lost them both.


	6. All I Really Want is You

** Chapter 6**

Elena loved the first few seconds of the start of the day. Those precious moments before she realised she couldn't have breakfast with her parents or talk to Jenna about her boy problems. Those few seconds which seemed to get shorter every day.

As she rolled out of bed this morning it seemed like those seconds were non-existent anymore.

Stefan had broken up with her.

She didn't even know how to feel about that. Of course she missed him but at the same time she knew they could be back together today if she wanted to. All she needed to do was say those four little words; 'I don't love Damon'.

Yet she couldn't. Or else she just didn't want to.

She got dressed robotically, her body acting on auto-pilot, spending a little extra time that usual to prolong the inevitable talk she was going to have to have while at the same time considering which brother it was she had to talk to. In the end she decided to go their house and hope she would understand what the hell she was feeling when she got there.

Grabbing a jacket she started to walk there, taking as much time as could. She was halfway there when she started to feel strange. The hairs on the back of her neck rising even though the early morning sun was warming her skin. She found it difficult to focus on the path she was walking. She stopped for a second to catch her breath though she didn't feel out of breath at all. She looked around quickly, scanning the area around her, the traffic to her right was minimal this early on a Sunday, and the forest to her left seemed vacant other than the birds that were rustling the trees above her. She started walking again when suddenly she realised what she was feeling, she had felt it before when she had first woke up after the soul transfer. Her body was giving her directions.

Directions to Damon.

...

Damon leaned his head back against the tree that he sat below. He needed to get away from Stefan at least for a few hours. He had allowed him back into the living room this morning and immediately regretted it as Stefan droned on and on about how Damon wasn't capable of loving Elena, that he wasn't good for her. Damon rolled his eyes, the leaves in his hands now crushed to piles of dirt through his clenched fists.

He was probably right, Damon thought to himself, him and Elena together could end up disastrous, she was just so pure and he was just so... him.

He had known this for a long time though, that he was capable of changing what he loved most about her; her innocence and her need to help others. It hadn't stopped him falling for her though because he knew that they could either be a monumental train wreck or the best thing that ever happened to either of them. He was more than willing to take that chance.

He was surprised when he looked up and saw her walking towards him, mainly because he was so lost in thought he hadn't heard her familiar footsteps getting closer to him earlier.

She dropped down opposite him, sitting cross-legged looking just as surprised as he felt.

"What are you doing out here?" she said, breaking the silence and hoping to delay the questions she knew he would want the answers to.

"I've been a vampire for a very long time, Elena" he explained, a slight curve to his lips as he once again dipped his head backwards towards the sun, "The ring may protect me from burning in the sunlight but it doesn't mean I could enjoy it, it's like it was constantly too warm. Not anymore though. Must be because of Elijah's blood. I can finally appreciated the warmth." He smiled then, not just a slight curve of the lips, but a proper smile; one Elena had come to cherish as they were always so infrequent.

She returned his smile but she was still feeling a bit strange after getting lead straight to Damon by her own body.

"I guess I don't need to ask how you found me" he said almost like he could read her mind, 'Should I be considering taking you up for stalking?"

She bit her lip to keep from laughing and hit him playfully on the chest, she reminded herself that she needed to focus, "I guess we should talk"

He nodded his head, his expression reminding her of someone preparing for war, and suddenly that made her forget what she had to say. Her heart melting as she realised he already thought he knew what she was going to say. He was so use to rejection that he was expecting it.

Her lips refused to open, she couldn't say the words she had gone over in her mind multiple times preparing for this moment.

She couldn't tell him that she chose neither of them so that she didn't tear him and Stefan apart.

She couldn't explain to him that even though she couldn't be with him that didn't mean he didn't deserve to be loved.

She couldn't lie and say she didn't love him.

She couldn't break his heart.

She couldn't break her own.

Instead she did the only thing her body would let her do.

She leaned closer to him, getting to her knees, she took his face in her hands, watching the flash of confusion in his eyes before she kissed him.

Within seconds he reacted, kissing her back like the world was ending around them, instinctively pulling her closer.

She laid back and he allowed her to pull him back with her, his hand pressing in the ground on both sides of her head, holding up his weight as their kiss deepened.

She thought idly to herself that this would be a moment she would never forget. The feel of the soft grass on her back, the beautiful deep moans Damon made as he kissed her, the soft pressure of his lips against hers. The way her body reacted as one of his hands rested on her waist where her top had travelled up slightly revealing a small expanse of bare skin.

Damon hated himself for it but he pulled back, noticing the slight flush in her cheeks and the plumpness of her swollen lips before returning his questioning gaze to her eyes. He was trying his best not to get his hopes up because he didn't think he could handle her rejection if he thought for even a moment there was a chance for them.

"Elena-" he started but she covered his mouthed with her hand, unable to look away from his troubled blue eyes even with the sun obstructing her gaze as it shone directly above them.

She knew what he needed to hear.

"I choose you, Damon" her voice was breathy, as she watched his chest start to move again, releasing a breath he didn't even know he was holding, "I love you"

If she thought his smile earlier was breathtaking the one on his lips now was sure to suffocate her. She had never seen him look so happy.

"You don't know how long I've wanted you to say that" he kissed her again, it was less rushed this time, his kisses deeper and more sensual. Her breath caught as he lips began to travel down her neck. Her body pressed flush against his. Her legs wrapping around his to get her hips pressed closer to him, feeling frustrated at the separation caused by their clothes.

His hand gripped lightly onto her hair, the other one playing teasingly with the hem of her t-shirt.

She could admit it now. She wanted him badly, as all the sexual tension between them suddenly started brimming over the surface.

He stopped kissing her suddenly as her body tensed slightly. It was such a small change it could easily have went unnoticed but Damon knew her body too well.

"What's wrong?" he murmured, placing light kisses over the worry lines that had appeared on her forehead.

"I can't do this" she whispered, her chest tightening as once again she saw that look in his eyes, the one that showed how insecure he was, that he thought it was inevitable that she would want to leave him, "Not yet" she added quickly, pulling his lips back to hers softly just to reassure him.

Her hands shaking slightly as she thought about what she had to do, "I have to tell Stefan my decision first"


	7. Cold as the Wind Blows

**Chapter 7**

Damon got to his feet first offering Elena his hand to get up. "Your sure you want to do this now?" he asked as she took his hand and got unsteadily to her feet.

"The sooner the better" she stated more confidently than she felt, not even sure how she was going to tell Stefan she had finally made her decision. Especially after all this time of thinking her and Stefan would last forever.

Their arms linked together as they walked and Elena decided this was OK, this was friendly, if Stefan saw them walking together arm in arm like this she wouldn't have to feel guilty about it. Her and Bonnie and Caroline linked arms all the time. No big deal.

Then she remembered her and Damon kissing no longer than 5 minutes ago and almost turned in the opposite direction. Damon looked at her curiously as she stopped to take a deep breath deciding this was no time to start running away from confrontation. She didn't have to feel guilty, Stefan had broke up with her last night.

Then she started to panic even more. It was only _last_ night. She cringed at the thought. She knew she had made the right decision but it was so soon, would Stefan think she felt absolutely nothing for him because she made up her mind so soon?

"Elena, look at me" Damon took her shoulders forcing her to look at him, "I'm not going to lie and say he'll not be angry but you're right he deserves to know and if he does love you like I know he does he'll respect your decision."

"Would you have? Respected my decision, I mean, if I had of chosen Stefan" she asked.

He reached out tucking a stray hair behind her ear, "I was ready to leave" he laughed humourlessly, "I have my bags packed ready to go for when you told me you chose Stefan"

"Really? But why?"

"There wouldn't have been much reason for me to stick around" he admitted, she had to remind herself she couldn't kiss him again, not yet, no matter how much she really wanted to, "I guess I don't have to now that you picked the better looking brother" he smirked.

She give him her best glare she reserved only for him, "Too soon?" he asked his lips still curved upwards at one side.

"Just a bit" she smiled briefly, before trying to regain composure, "I'll walk the rest of the way on my own I don't want to risk Stefan seeing us together before I get the chance to tell him" she said. They were only a stone-throw away from the Boarding House now anyway.

"You sure you don't want backup?" he asked. She could probably use his even more powerful super strength now just to face Stefan but she shook her head.

"It's probably best I do this alone"

He nodded gravely, placing a chaste kiss on her forehead, "Call me if you need me"

She watched him walk away until she could no longer see him then with a deep breath walked in the direction of the Boarding House.

...

Stefan used the towel around his shoulders to dry his hair from the shower he had taken this morning. The one in which he tried to let the water wash away the memories of last night until he realised no amount of water could take back the words he had said. _"I think we should just be friends". _

He threw the towel on his bed when he heard the doorbell ring. He was going to walk down at a human pace, not bothered to face anyone today until he smelt Elena's familiar scent from two floor up. The door was opened seconds after she rung the bell.

He looked at her with a confused expression. She nearly turned away right then when she saw that look thinking it was because he didn't want her there until he asked, "Why did you ring the doorbell?"

She faltered, mouth opened ready to reply when she realised she wasn't sure herself. She had always just walked in without thinking about it. She shrugged it off blaming it on nerves, "I didn't get much sleep last night, I'm a bit all over the place today"

He smiled but it didn't reach his eyes, he stood back to let her in, "I didn't get much sleep either" he admitted leading her into the living room, "but on the bright side I can go into the living room now" he said rolling his eyes, trying his best to act normally like he wasn't seconds away from breaking down and asking her to get back with him, "I guess Damon felt guilty" he said sarcastically.

She was glad her back was to him so he didn't see the blush that crept onto her cheeks at the sound of Damon's name. She hesitated between the seat she usually took on the sofa, where she had always sat curled beside him, and the single seat sofa.

In the end she decided distance may be better and choose the latter. Stefan seemed to notice but he didn't comment.

"Stefan" she began, "Last night-"

He cut her off before she could say more, "Wait. I know, I'm an idiot. What I said last night, about us being friends, it could never work" his resistance crumpled and he couldn't seem to stop himself, 'I shouldn't have let my jealously come between us, we're stronger than that" She was about to interrupt when he reached out taking hold of her hand, "I love you and I know we can get through this, we've gotten through much worse"

Her eyes were starting to fill with tears, but she grinded her teeth refusing to cry, "Last night you asked me a question that I couldn't answer, well one that I didn't want to answer. But you deserve an answer and I can't be selfish anymore"

"What are you saying?" he asked his hand still holding onto hers, a crease appearing between his eyebrows.

"I can't have you both. I know that now" she explained, "I love him, Stefan. I love Damon" she confessed, tears betraying her as they rolled down her cheeks.

Stefan nodded numbly, looking away blankly for a few seconds, "OK" he kept nodding, still not looking at her. 'OK' he repeated, turning back to her suddenly, "That's good, I mean it's a start. We're being honest now" he nodded again with more emotion this time.

"It's fine" she wasn't sure if he was reassuring her or himself at this point, "We just need time to work this out, it'll be fine"

She wasn't sure what to say, but he started talking again before she could think of anything, "We'll get away from here for a while" he exclaimed, talking faster as he grew more excited, "That's it! All we need is some time away from here to clear your head. Jeremy's got Bonnie and Caroline and Matt. He'll be fine, or he could come with us. We could go ask him now and be away before the end of the day. What do you think?" Her heart broke hearing his hopeful voice.

"I can't" she whispered so quietly he wouldn't have been able to hear if he were human.

"Why not?"

"I made my decision Stefan, I'm sorry"

He looked at her with a similar expression to how he did when he answered the door; like she had gone insane. After a few seconds realisation dawned over his features. His jaw tightened, as Elena sat and watched the various emotions flash through his eyes, confusion, hurt, anger, disbelief. "You...You chose_ him_?"

She nodded, swiping angrily at the tears that refused to stop.

"But... how- why?" he stumbled over his words, his eyebrows drawn down in a look of utter confusion.

"Why do I love him, is that what you mean?" she asked.

"Exactly, why- how could you love him? I mean after everything he put you through, after everything _we've_ been through" he stood suddenly, pulling his hand from hers, the change was quite clear; disbelief had been replaced with anger. He muscles were tense as he paced.

"It's hard to explain why. I just- I can't control who I love" she answered hopelessly, "I don't even think Damon can really understand why".

She knew as soon as she said it that it was a mistake. He looked up from the ground and met her gaze straight on. She could practically feel the anger radiating off him in overwhelming waves.

"You told him first" it wasn't a question, his fist were clenched as he turned his back on her, "I bet he's loving every second of this" he spat out.

"I hope you meant what you said last night, about us being friends. I do love you, Stefan. I always will." She couldn't stop talking like the connection between her mind and her mouth had broke, "I'm sorry"

She reached out to touch his tense back, realising no amount of words could fix this.

He spun around violently, stepping away from her, "Just leave" he growled. She gasped silently as the veins under his eyes started to appear. He looked like he was in so much pain, his fingers digging into his palms, struggling to regain the little control he had left.

She stepped closer to show him she wasn't afraid, her hand carefully reaching up to touch the darkened veins below his reddening eyes. "I can't leave you like this"

He swatted her hand away, turning his back on her again, his hand clamped onto the arm of the sofa which groaned loudly in protest of the pressure he was putting on it, "Elena, just go!" he said through gritted teeth, the tensed muscles in his back clear from his t-shirt.

Finally she stepped back from him, hesitating before nodding even though his back was turned. She left silently, afraid to look back because she knew she'd never be able to leave if she did.

She ran the rest of the way home. Her eyes somehow managing to be able to produce a non-stop stream of tears.

Her mind conjuring up images of Stefan, from the first time she saw him, their first kiss, the countless nights he held her, the dreams she had about him, and finally the look in his eyes when he told her to leave. Anger, disappointment, resent and betrayal all in one look that was directed straight at her.

Damon was waiting for her on her porch steps, he was on his feet just in time to catch her as she threw herself into his arms, burying her face in his neck. His held her up, stroking her hair softly.

She was grateful he didn't say anything. There was nothing to say, she just needed him to hold her.

She just needed _him_.

**Next chapter should hopefully be up soon, let me know what you think of it so far! :)**


End file.
